Some fluid ejection devices, such as ink jet printheads, are fabricated using a sacrificial material that is later removed. The fluid ejection circuitry is fabricated on a die using thin film techniques. A barrier layer is disposed over the thin film stack. Fluidic structures defined within the barrier layer are filled with a sacrificial filler material Which is later removed through orifices in an orifice layer disposed over the barrier layer. The ability to remove sacrificial material through the orifices in a given time and at a given cost is limited by the size of the nozzle and width of the fluidics. At the same time, it is desired by designers of ink jet printheads to decrease nozzle size to increase resolution. However, the ability to fabricate smaller orifices is limited by the ability to remove the sacrificial material through the orifices during device fabrication.